


Gotta Catch’em All

by mootdiggs



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jin is Namjoon’s Ash Ketchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootdiggs/pseuds/mootdiggs
Summary: Seokjin wants to practice and Namjoon wants to play Pokémon GO.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Gotta Catch’em All

**Author's Note:**

> ya know that interview where Namjoon said his favorite Pokémon is dragonite?

"Hyung, are you going to stay here all night?" Hoseok softly chuckles, his swift hand swiping across his moist forehead, wiping away the forming perspiration. He takes a seat on the cold vinyl floor, grabbing his water bottle that sat a few inches away, and looked up at the older male. 

"Probably," Seokjin nods, staring at his reflection in the dance mirrors. The two of them had been working in the rehearsal room for hours, long after practice time was up. It wasn't like neither of them understood the new steps, Seokjin just wanted to perfect his craft, which was what Hoseok was doing as well. It was what he _always_ did.

Jin glances at Hoseok's reflection, watching him twist off the top of his bottle and chugging down more water than necessary. When he feels completely quenched, Hoseok closes the bottle and moves it back into place. "Well hyung, if you're staying, I'm staying." 

"We'll be here all night then." Seokjin chuckles, going back into the beginning position of the routine. Hoseok gets back on his feet, following in Jin's actions. 

"Okay; _five, six, seven, eight—_ “

" ** _JIN_**!" 

The dance studio's door flew open unexpectedly, slamming against the wall so loud that it scared the pair inside. Seokjin nearly jumping out of his skin, while Hoseok let out a screech as he fell to the floor. Imagine their surprise after seeing their group leader standing in the doorway with an abashed expression on his face. 

His cheeks tinting pink, dimples poking out; an embarrassed Namjoon walked inside, offering the older members a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that," his hand made its way to the back of his neck. "I need to talk to you," he gestures to Jin, watching him help Hobi off of the floor. 

"About what?" Seokjin asks, shifting his attention back to the leader. 

"It's outside," Namjoon answers, a grin slowly growing on his lips as he excitedly teetered back and forth on his feet. "C'mon hyung, before it's too late!" 

Jin wants to tell Hoseok he'll be right back after Namjoon shows him whatever it is he's talking about. He doesn't get to though. Namjoon's tight grip latches onto Jin's forearm, pulling him out of the rehearsal room without a second to waste. 

* * *

Seokjin doesn't know what to think when Namjoon finally lets go of him. They're outside, across the street from the studio, standing under the night sky. It's quiet, the street is empty, and the moon is bright and full along with the stars, but surely there's a reason he's out there. 

"Joon—" 

"Hold on a second," Namjoon says, digging into his pockets until he's able to pull out his iphone. He punches in his pin, tapping away at the screen until he finds the app he's looking for. Jin doesn't know what's on the screen yet, but the way the younger's eyes light up at whatever it is makes him smile to himself. 

"Okay, look hyung!" Jin finds himself once again in Namjoon's tight grip as he's being pulled over closer to get a view at the illuminated screen. 

"What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?" The image on the phone was the same one in front of them. The camera was on, showing the empty streets, the dull sidewalks; Seokjin was more than confused. Yet, the look on the younger's face was still showing elation.

"Wait for it," Namjoon instructed, adjusting the phone slightly. 

"I don't think—" 

"There!" 

Seokjin recognizes the large orange creature immediately, appearing on the screen almost like magic. It's not magic though, it's technology. _Pokemon_ _GO_ , to be exact. 

He scans over its dragon like features, the bright orange and green colors on its skin, and the way it moves. "Joon-ah, are you telling me you brought me out here to go Pokémon hunting? Do you know what time it is?" 

"It's _dragonite_ though." Namjoon pouts, something he rarely does. It's a surprising sight for Seokjin, and it's enough to make his mood soften. Not that it was hard in the first place, he really didn't mind being outside with his leader. Even if the reasoning was sort of childish; which was _ironic_ coming from _**Seokjin**_ of all people. 

"Yeah," Jin sighs, rolling his eyes while glancing back at the screen of Namjoon's phone, "I guess that is a good reason." The pout vanished from the younger's lips, a smile crawling back onto his lips and Jin can see his deep dimples make their return once again. 

"Good," Namjoon gushes momentarily before pushing the phone into Jin's soft hands. "You catch it for me, hyung." Namjoom's deep brown eyes meet the older male's slightly confused ones and he knows he'll have to explain himself. "I want you to catch it because you're better at catching Pokémon than me. I always use up all my pokè balls." 

Seokjin tries his hardest not to crack a smile at this but he quickly fails to Namjoon's liking. "Fine," Jin lets out an exasperated sigh, though they both know it's not serious. He adjusts the phone in his hand, preparing to capture dragonite. 

It only takes one try for success, just like Namjoon figures it would. He happily takes the phone back from Jin, teetering on his feet again. "Do you think there's more out here?" He asks while looking at the details about his new capture on his iphone screen. 

"Maybe," Jin hums, glancing back at the dance studio, "I can't really stay out here though. Hoseok and I were—" 

"The tracker says there's more just up the street!" Namjoon interrupts, he's already got Seokjin's forearm in his grip, pulling him along, "We're gonna catch so many. We're probably gonna catch them all." 


End file.
